New Player Guide
=Introduction= Updated as of 'Jewel Tales ~ Twin Diamonds.'' This guide is intended for mostly non-Japanese speakers (still works for Japanese speakers). You may first be very overwhelmed on what to do as a new player, which this guide will help get your foundation going, and once you have the train running, everything up to future events will be smooth. Don't worry about events first, what you have right now wouldn't be enough to perfect said event, though you can certainly get the maximum amount of points for Ranking events and you should have no problems doing event story. =Story Mode & Regalia Board= First and foremost, use all the gems you have at the start to roll the gacha, then use whatever you like clear all of Story Mode on Easy difficulty (All story chapters are default to Easy mode. Normal and Hard is unlocked only after completing Easy). Clearing a chapter unlocks Regalia Gems for use in the Regalia Board. While training the necessary jewel princesses for use in the future, focus on clearing all Story chapters on all difficulties or until filling up the Regalia Board. Do not worry on what characters you should use for story mode until you reach Normal, as the difficulty is negligible and can be cleared by anything. Filling up the Regalia Board should be top priority as it provides a substantial amount of stat boosts for all modes. Red gems increases the total damage multiplier for all back-row characters. Cyan gems increases the total defense multiplier for all front-row characters, and magenta gems increases each character's health. For now the only available board is up to level 3. =Team Formation= Team Formation decides how the stats from the Regalia Board are distributed to each of your party members. Characters on the front row are more likely to be targeted for enemy attacks than it is on the back row, by about 66% front and 33% back, unless target priority changes such as Focus-Fire, Taunt or Beacon is involved. There are four useable formations, suited for different situations. *'''Two Stronghold Formation (二体堅守型) - Default formation. The stats distributed are fairly balanced but it is somewhat more defensive than Two Offensive Formation. This formation is used mostly on PvP when you want to use three damage dealers, or if you want a tanky front line. *'Two Offensive Formation (二体攻勢型)' - Alternative formation. This formation deals a bit more damage than Two Stronghold Formation in exchange for less tanky frontline. Can be seen in PvP if you prefer two damage dealers, but can also be seen sometimes in Ranking events when you cannot afford to wait for cooldown on a single back row character. *'Guardian Diety Formation (守護神型)' - Super defensive formation. This formation is never used in Ranking as the damage output is too low to score properly, and is not used in Advents either as it will be a lot of wasted damage. On PvP, this formation is well suited for teams where you want to use a Trance character with high counter chance, such as Alexander or Rutile, or if you want to run a dedicated tank such as Emerald. *'One Point Breakthrough Formation (一点突破型)' - Super offensive formation. Well suited for most PvE content, this team formation deals the highest damage output so long as you continuously use skills from the solo back row character. This formation is used almost always on Raid and Advents, though will still see usage on PvP on teams involving Angelite. =Equipment Development= The ultimate objective when it comes to your armory is to get a full set of Spectra-grade, Zolne-grade or Star-grade equipment at maximum rarity. In order to make sure you can run your teams smoothly, aim for 10 of each Agility(敏捷度), Focus-Fire(急所率) or Critical(クリーチカール率) physical and magical weapons. Also aim for 15 of each Health and Counter(反撃率) armor. You can get ample amounts of equipment from ranking and renkiden events, fuse 5 stars into 6 stars, then go for an upgrade to 6. Before you get a level 5 to 6 this way, it is highly advised to have a large stockpile of Lux so that you may re-roll when prompted if you dislike the result. Re-rolling equipment costs 100 Lux per attempt. Lux can be obtained from daily missions but can also be obtained from Mirage Tower, events and from selling dupes. You may also consider getting your 6-star equipment to +5 if you find that you are lacking in damage or durability. =Jewel Princess Development= On this section, this guide advises on what characters you should focus on and train to max potential. You may reroll accounts to get what you want, but often it's not necessary. It is important however that you should get characters which are good for PvE content, characters which are good for PvP content, and characters good for very specific maps. Focus on mostly characters good for PvE and PvP. Some characters require levels more than others, especially damage dealers. Buffers only require you to get them to 6-Star 30. The list below is certainly not exhaustive and is purely based on veteran experience and opinion. PvE w/ One Boss Target 'Peridot' *'Use on: Raid, Ranking Event, Renkiden, EX Treasure', Advent, Spectra *'Developmental difficulty:' Medium-Easy Peridot is a very good character to develop, and will certainly be very useful for a long time due to her skill's very low cooldown with high burst damage, in addition to a very fast attack animation speed to be used on strict time limits like Renkiden EX maps. Use Peridot on maps where there is a short time limit, though of course she will still work very well on maps with longer time limits. Peridot is also easier to obtain than Sphalerite due to new player starter boxes. As she already has Auto-Crit as her passive, focus on getting her weapons with Focus Fire instead, Don't forget to provide Peridot armor with Counter Chance as its passive. 'Sphalerite' *'Use on: Advent, Spectra' *'Developmental difficulty:' Medium Sphalerite does a similar job to Peridot, but what she excels at is consistent high damage. Sphalerite is not as good as Peridot for modes with very short time limits due to requiring time to setup her Auto-Crit and Auto-Focus Fire, but her damage output will certainly outshine Peridot once both buffs are up, as Peridot relies more on luck within a short time period. Sphalerite is a bit harder to obtain than Peridot but still comparatively easier than certain jewel princesses and most other jewelia. Equip Sphalerite with only Agility weapons and Counter armor, as her cooldown reduction passive is based on how many attacks she can do. Sphalerite has no use for Critical and Focus Fire chance weapons. 'Aquamarine' *'Use on: Ranking Event', Advent *'Developmental difficulty': Medium-Easy Characters with magical damage are generally not as good as physical damage due to a combination of a lack of good buffers for magical damage and longer cooldown times. While certainly not as good as either Peridot or Sphalerite, Aquamarine is a strong staple and contender for certain maps where physical damage is out of the question and the only way to do damage is magical. On those occasions, Aquamarine shines as the character with the highest damage output. Just like Peridot, Aquamarine can gain Auto-Critical but that will be after Water-Stopping Marine Needle, so generally her equipment should be Focus Fire weapons and Counter armor. 'Sakura Ishi' *'Use on: Ranking Event', Advent, Mirage Tower *'Developmental difficulty': Hard Very similar to Aquamarine, with the only difference is the debuff passive Sakura Ishi provides instead of Aquamarine's buff passive. Cherry Blossom Storm's damage isn't high, but makes up for it with allowing another skill use before opponent gets their turn. The main issue on Sakura Ishi is the difficulty on getting her due to rarity, unlike Aquamarine, as she is considered a hidden "rare" category of jewel princesses similar to the better boosters for Renkiden events. Aim on getting Focus Fire weapons and Counter armor for Sakura Ishi, just like Aquamarine. PvE w/ Two Boss Targets 'Shamanite' *'Use on: Ranking Event' *'Developmental difficulty:' Hard For cases where there are two bosses involved. The optimal damage output cannot be fulfilled with the characters listed above. Shamanite 's Guardian Sword deals the highest damage output for 2 targets due to a 280% multiplier with Guard Break, effectively doubling to almost 560% each, while also having a short cooldown similar to Peridot. Shamanite is not a common sight in gacha however, making her difficult to develop to max potential. You can consider using Chiyus to limit break Shamanite when required. Maximize Shamanite's damage output with Critical weapons and counter armor, with a minor Focus Fire boost from materials. 'Charoite' *'Use on: Ranking Event' *'Developmental difficulty:' Hard Charoite's total damage is not as high as Shamanite if the targets are immune to stat reductions from skills, but otherwise once the debuff is up, Charoite can eventually outdamage Shamanite, though with a longer down time. Charoite is unfortunately also as rare as Shamanite so it is not easy to develop her to max potential. Provide Charoite with Critical weapons as Charoite has Auto-Focus Fire as her passive, and the traditional Counter armor. 'Garden Quartz' *'Use on: Ranking Event' *'Developmental difficulty:' Medium The physical vs magical rule still applies for 2-target bosses in the case of Garden Quartz, so unless the boss is immune to physical damage, Shamanite or Charoite are still the better options. Garden Quartz is a bit similar to Sphalerite however, in that she requires some time to develop before unleashing full potential, but in return gets a cooldown reduction based on attacking. Garden Quartz should be equipped with Agility weapons and Counter armor to abuse her attack-based cooldown reduction. Garden Quartz should also try to get Critical stats from materials as she has Auto-Focus Fire as her ability boost. PvE w/ Three Boss Targets 'Orthoclase' 'Selenite' 'Blue Lace Agate' 'Apatite' PvE w/ Four/Five Boss Targets 'Pyrite' 'Alexandrite' 'Selenite' 'Flos Ferri' Mirage Tower 'Pink Epidote' 'Diamond' 'Tempest Stone' 'Orthoclase' Spectra 'Ruby' 'Garnet' 'Kaolinite' Speed Run Characters listed here are for when certain events require you to run the mapp extremely fast within a short time period, or when you want to do a fastest record to increase the number of autoruns. 'Jadeite' *'Use on: Renkiden, EX Treasure' *'Developmental difficulty:' Easy Jadeite is notable for having one of the fastest skill animations in the game. Both skills end very fast, one for single targets and the other for area of effects. Do not equip any Agility weapons on Jadeite on speedruns. 'Nephrite' *'Use on: Renkiden, EX Treasure' *'Developmental difficulty:' Easy Similar to her little sister, Nephrite has equally fast animations, with the difference being in that both of her skills hit everything. Do not equip any Agility weapons on Nephrite on speedruns. 'Larimar' *'Use on: Renkiden, EX Treasure' *'Developmental difficulty:' Easy Quite surprisingly, Larimar is here for the very same reasons why Jadeite and Nephrite are used for speedruns. Do bear in mind that unlike Jadeite and Nephrite. However, Larimar's damage is lower compared to the other two due to her class. Do not equip any Agility weapons on Larimar on speedruns.